Recently, with development of civilization, rotary tablet presses for high-speed mass production have been developed and used to produce tablets of predetermined sizes from raw powders having various components in order to enable simply carrying and keeping of medicines and improve the effect by maximizing the actual amount of raw powder used.
These rotary tablet presses include top and bottom rotary tables disposed in the body to rotate at a high speed, a plurality of top and bottom punches arranged along the edges of the rotary tables to respectively correspond to each other cavities formed on the bottom table to produce tablets, top and bottom track rails moving up and down the top and bottom punches in a predetermined section for actual pressing, top and bottom rollers pressing powder, and a raw powder supplier disposed at a side to supply raw powder.
Accordingly, the top and bottom rotary tables and the top and bottom punches belonging to the rotary tables are rotated in the same direction by a driving unit such as a motor. Further, in this process, the raw powder supplier at a side continuously supplies raw powder into the cavities on the bottom table and the top and bottom punches press the raw powder in the cavities while simultaneously moving up and down in the section where the top and bottom rollers are positioned, whereby it is possible to produce tablets in a predetermined shape.
The body of the rotary tablet presses is equipped with a door so that it is possible to not only protect the internal work environment, but check the work status, clean the inside, and check and repair parts. The door has seals for increasing a sealing ability for the internal work environment of the body.
Air injection type seals are formed along the edge of the door and are expanded by air that is injected thereinto when the door is closed, thereby improving the sealing ability of the body. Further, when the door is opened, the injected air is discharged and the seals contract, so the door can be easily opened.
However, the doors of the tablet presses of the related art are hinged to the upper end of the entrance of the body, so when the doors are turned up to open, air is discharged and the seals contract, so the seals are easily pulled out from fitting grooves on the doors.
Further, an air injection hose for injecting air is connected to the air injection type seals of the related art and the air injection type seals are disposed on the inner side of the doors, that is, the side of the doors, which faces the entry of the body, so it is very difficult to connect the air injection hose.
Accordingly, it is strongly required to improve the structure of the doors in order to easily inject air into the air injection type seals.